The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to gas turbines with exhaust gas recirculation.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and oxidant to generate hot exhaust gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. In particular, the hot exhaust gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads. The exhaust gas is generally at an elevated temperature, and thus represents a source of waste heat not used by the gas turbine engine. As a result, the waste heat represents a loss of energy or efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Although the waste heat may be used in other systems, such as a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG), this use of the waste heat does not increase the energy recovery or efficiency of the gas turbine engine itself.